1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to construction components for buildings, and to methods of constructing and utilizing such construction components.
In particular, the present invention relates to an extruded aluminum post having a tubular configuration with a substantially constant wall thickness, and a plurality of longitudinal grooves in its outer periphery wherein each groove has an arcuate wall portion and an intersecting substantially flat wall portion, adapted to retain mating brackets, and end-adapters for mounting such posts and for interconnection of posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, posts and support assemblies for privacy fences, boat docks, cyclone fencing, highway signs, and the like, have utilized various devices which are cumbersome, and require relatively frequent maintenance and replacement. While it has been recognized that metallic posts avoid some of the wear and deteriorating properties of wooden posts, special attachments and hardware requirements of suggested metal posts have slowed the use of such posts in the applications mentioned hereinbelow.
Various prior art attempts to solve or meliorate the aforementioned problems have proven unsuccessful. The prior art attempts are exemplified by the inventions disclosed in Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,499; Cheslock U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,110; Kiefer U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,837; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,973.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a convenient and relatively inexpensive manner, and also provides various adapters, connectors and brackets enabling utilization of such posts as structural load-bearing members for use in structures such as buildings.